


Unexpected, But Perfect

by Annzy_Bananzy



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, needy kyle, some bunny and creek, sp style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annzy_Bananzy/pseuds/Annzy_Bananzy
Summary: Stan and Kyle are twenty five now. They've moved to Denver, along with a few of their other friends from South Park, and they're at a good age to really appreciate all that they have at the moment - mainly each other. Which raises the question, what should their next step be?





	Unexpected, But Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for TheGuardianKnux for her birthday <3 She read this a while back, but I'm just getting to officially posting this now. I hope you enjoy!

Stan and Kyle felt like their lives were perfect right now. Sure, money was a little tight, and sometimes their work left them cranky, but at least weird shit had stopped happening to them after they left South Park and holed up in Denver. Plus they had each other.

That was perfect enough for them.

Moving day had been as exciting as it was exhausting. It was two years ago, when they were twenty-three. Kyle wanted to organize the boxes and have at least the kitchen fully unpacked, while all Stan wanted to do was relax and cuddle with Kyle on the couch, relishing in the fact that they had made it this far. He had been starting to think they’d never make it out of South Park. Needless to say, Kyle got his way (of course) and they both unpacked the kitchen before Stan coerced him to just lay in bed with him the rest of the night.

The next morning they met up with Kenny and Butters, who lived a few houses away. They had gotten married and run away to Denver right after senior year of high school with Karen in tow, and changed their last names completely since neither of them liked their parents much. They chose the name “Callisto,” since they liked the way it sounded. It’s also a moon of Jupiter, and they thought it would be a good metaphor for how they finally got away from their crappy lives and went somewhere breathtaking (though Denver probably wasn’t as spectacular as a moon, but still).

Money had been even more tight for them, since they both worked to give Karen a better life and pay off Butters’ loans for his therapy degree. Thankfully, Kenny was able to get some amazing perks and bonuses at his mechanic job after being there for a few years, which helped them out a lot. Plus, Butters was making decent cash as a therapist now, so they were getting by. Stan and Kyle were amazed that they were considering adopting a little girl already, when Karen would just be starting college that fall.

“Aren’t you helping pay for Karen’s schooling?” Stan asked, jaw dropping. He couldn’t imagine trying to raise a _kid_ right now. He was barely managing his pet store business as it was.

“Well, yeah,” Butters smiled and took Kenny’s hand in his, staring lovingly into his husband’s eyes. “But that’s just it - she’ll be in college, and… well, we’ve gotten used to having someone else around the house.”

Kenny nodded, his warm smile on display as his light brown neck gaiter hung loosely around his neck, instead of over his face. “Yeah. We’ve already started the paperwork and everything. We’ll make it work - we’re used to living simply.”

“We’ll be happy to babysit if you need!” Kyle offered with an eager smile. He had already been talking about kids with Stan, though they both agreed they’d hold off a little before actually adopting one. Stan wanted to be more stable with his pet store, and Kyle wanted better health insurance through his work - which would come with seniority.

“Well, gee,” Butters blushed, beaming from the support. “Thanks, Kyle!”

“No problem.” Kyle smiled and reached over to take Stan’s hand in his, squeezing it in excitement. He hoped they adopted the little girl soon - it would give him and Stan the chance to interact with kids, and maybe it would help Stan feel more confident as a future parent. He always said he felt like he’d be a bad father, since his own father was terrible. He was terrified at the idea that he’d end up just like Randy - stupid and not knowing anything about his own kids. Kyle tried to assure him they were nothing alike, and that he would be a wonderful, caring father, but fear wasn’t something you could just let go of.

Stan squeezed Kyle’s hand back, smiling weakly. No doubt he was thinking of that fear now, even as Butters started pouring them more tea and chatting about the nice old lady he bumped into at the grocery store yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their little brunch with the Callistos, they touched base with the Tuckers via text message.

_Denver’s great! When are you moving up again?_

_In a couple weeks. Tweek’s trying to trick his parents into giving him more money before we go._ _  
_ _“They don’t pay attention to how much they give me anyway, so I might as well get some payment for all the neglect I put up with as a child.”_  

 _Yeah, that makes sense. Hope you get at least five thousand_.

_How much do you think a crappy barista makes??_

_I dunno. Just saying - hope you get a lot_.

Once they did move up to Denver, they met up for tea and desserts every Saturday at the Tucker’s coffee shop. Tweek did all the baking, and Craig brewed the coffee. Tweek said he was trying to distance himself from caffeine, but Kyle swore he saw Tweek sneaking a cup in the back once. He never said anything to Craig, though; maybe it was decaf, or one of the teas they brew.

Tweek’s pastry baking repertoire grew over the years, with Craig encouraging him to try and tackle a new recipe every week. Stan and Kyle always told him his new stuff was amazing, even if Tweek himself didn’t like it. Craig, on the other hand, was getting into amateur commercial and video making in general. He had an idle dream of being a popular YouTube vlogger, and he usually ended up advertising for their shop while he did. He tried to rope his darling Tweek into his videos, but he could be a little camera shy. Still, almost all of the comments said they wanted to see more of the blonde, so he gives in every now and then and kisses Craig’s cheek for the camera. Plus, he even agreed to star in a few baking videos as an advertisement for the shop.

Thanks to Craig’s little videos, and Tweek’s pastries growing in fame via word of mouth, more and more people come to their shop. And, in just a year, their homey, little shop would be the hottest place in the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two years later - twenty-five_

It was a typical morning. Stan got up early to make a breakfast of turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes while Kyle slept. His lawyer job usually left him drained, so Stan liked to let him sleep. Plus, he enjoyed making breakfast and packing lunches for them both.

He smiled as he heard the shower turn on. Kyle was up, then - perfect timing, too, as he’d just started making the pancakes. He hummed as they sizzled on the griddle, and he started preparing sandwiches for them to take for lunch. Today was an avocado sandwich with peppers, onion, lettuce, and honey mustard, and he’d put some soup from a can in a container for them to enjoy, too. Hm, let’s see… maybe chicken noodle? Or tortilla soup? Yeah, tortilla would be a nice kick with this sandwich.

He was just putting their finished lunches in the fridge when he heard Kyle’s light footsteps descend the stairs. “Good,” Kyle yawned between his greeting, covering his mouth and closing his eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen. “Good morning.”

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Stan called behind him, grinning.

He could practically _hear_ Kyle pouting. “Don’t call me that.” He pulled out a chair and took a seat, sighing softly. “I can’t believe you get up so easily.”

“I like making breakfast for you.” Stan walked by his chair to kiss his head before going to prepare a plate for him.

“Well, it smells great like usual.” Kyle smiled, laying his arms on the table so he could rest his head as he looked at Stan. “You spoil me.”

“If I didn’t, you’d complain,” Stan teased, sticking his tongue out at him playfully. He placed a plate of two pancakes, three slices of turkey bacon, and a scoop of scrambled eggs in front of him. “Eat up, little lawyer.”

Kyle ignored the petname this time, distracted by the bountiful breakfast before him. He licked his lips and picked up his fork, eagerly digging in. Pancakes first, as usual. “Mmmm.”

Stan brightened. “Better than Tweek’s?”

Kyle snorted in laughter and swallowed before smirking at him. “Not _quite_ yet, Stan.”

“Damn it!” Stan groaned and started building his own plate. “I wish that little twerp would give me his recipe already. Like, geez, it’s not like I’m gonna sell it.”

“You never know,” Kyle teased, taking another bite. “Maybe you would for a quick buck.”

“Shut up.” Stan ruffled his hair as he took a seat next to him, shoving a strip of bacon in his mouth.

Kyle laughed as he fixed his hair, glancing at Stan out of the corner of his eye. He was focused on breakfast now, smiling a little as he shoved food into his mouth and chewed like a madman.

It felt like a dream for Kyle, sometimes, being like this with him. When they were in high school, living together (let alone living _happily_ together) had seemed like such a far-off fantasy. There were so many obstacles to overcome, so much relationship drama… Most of it was stupid, like how Kyle was upset that Stan didn’t want to be called “gay” or “bi” even when they were dating, or how Stan was upset when Kyle chopped off all his hair on a whim. But they worked through it, together, and came out stronger for it. He couldn’t help but be glad it turned out this way.

He leaned in and kissed Stan on the cheek, smiling when he saw how surprised he was.

“What was that for?” Stan smiled at him.

Kyle shrugged and cut up the rest of his pancake. “No reason.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stan always tried to meet up with Kyle for lunch. The only times he didn’t were when he had to wait for a shipment of pet supplies to come to his store. Lately, however, he’d felt comfortable enough with leaving that responsibility with his only hire, Sarah, which took a lot of pressure off. So, it was with a smile and a kiss on the cheek that he greeted Kyle at his desk. “Hey. Ready to eat?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Kyle waved him off, eyes glued to his computer screen. “I just have to finish this email to a client. Go wait for me in the break room?”

“Sure, carrot cake.” Stan gave a mock salute, grinning as he walked off without any complaints about the nickname. He tried to save “carrot cake” for when Kyle was distracted, but of course he noticed _sometimes_ and chewed him out for the stupidity of the pet name. It was a fun little game he liked to play.

He waved and greeted some people that he recognized in the office. Most people had been really cool with their relationship, and anyone who wasn’t kept their stupid mouths shut. Which was good, because if Kyle ever came home with complaints about a coworker being a bigot, Stan wouldn’t know what he’d do. It wouldn’t be pretty, though.

“Sorry about that.” Kyle sighed as he sat next to Stan in their little break room. It was a standard, small kitchenette with a fridge, microwave, counter, sink, and cabinets for food and other supplies, as well as two small tables. Most people ate at their desks, or stood at the counter to eat. “I can’t wait for this day to be _over_.”

“Something wrong?” Stan frowned, reaching over to take Kyle’s hand for a comforting squeeze.

“Not really, no,” Kyle argued, offering him a grateful smile as he placed his other hand over Stan’s. “I just miss you today.”

Butterflies started flapping their little wings inside Stan’s stomach. It was amazing to him how Kyle could still make him feel like they had just started dating. “Yeah?” He looked away shyly, smiling wide. “In, like, a sexual way or -”

“No, you ass!” Kyle laughed and tore his hand away to push at Stan’s shoulder. “God, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” Stan grinned, scooting his chair over to wrap his arm around Kyle’s waist, keeping them close. Kyle wasted no time in resting his head on Stan’s shoulder with a small sigh. “I know.”

They each ate about half of their lunch before deciding to go outside and enjoy each other’s lips for the rest of the break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyle felt jittery as he clocked out that night, 6:30pm on the dot. Stan had mentioned that he’d prepare a little romantic date at home for them both to relax together. He was imagining a delicious takeout dinner lit by scented candles, a hot bubble bath, and their evening would be topped off with some long lovemaking~<3

He chewed at his lip to hide his smile as he started his car, syncing his Bluetooth to his Love Songs playlist. He tried to find songs that reminded him of Stan, or their relationship - but he also just had some classics in there like “For the Longest Time” and “L-O-V-E.”

He sang along, smiling wide as he imagined the look Stan would give him as he walked through the door. No doubt he’d pull him into a kiss straight away, maybe with a little spin, before picking him up and setting him in the kitchen chair. Or maybe he’d try and hide at first, tackling Kyle in surprise kisses, his hands stroking up under his shirt - oh, he couldn’t wait! He bit at his lip, trying not to think about these things anymore lest he get too excited.

As he got home, however, he didn’t see Stan’s car. But he should have gotten off work an hour and a half ago! Maybe he was picking up some dessert at the last minute?

Kyle parked the car and took out his phone, noticing with a fond smile that Stan had sent him a text. This would explain it probably. As he read it, though, he wished there was a different explanation.

_Hey honey <3 Dinner's in the fridge. I was gonna have it all warmed up for you, with candles and flowers and everything, but then I had to leave - I’ll explain when I get home. Don’t wait up, okay? I’ll call you when I’m headed back. I’m sorry I’m not there since I know you missed me :( _

What could have possibly taken Stan away from him? Was the shop broken into? No, that was too simple - he could have just texted that out instead of a cryptic “I had to leave.” But what then? Were one of their friends in trouble? If that was the case, why didn’t they call him, too? He supposed he really did just have to wait for Stan to call him…

_Okay, Stan. Hurry back, please._

Kyle supposed he should be grateful that he didn’t have to worry about making dinner, but… how in the world was he going to handle an empty house at night? He’s never had to stay inside a house alone before. And the “don’t wait up” part definitely didn’t sit right with him. Did Stan think he was going to be able to get a wink of sleep without him in bed next to him?

He practically dragged his feet as he walked inside, sighing heavily when he turned on the lights to the kitchen. There was a bouquet of six, white roses inside their only vase in the middle of the table, with two, tall, white candles on either side, unlit. Their finest plates were also set at their spots, along with wine glasses. When he looked in the fridge, he saw take out boxes with Chinese food inside, as well as a glass of sparkling cider instead of wine for their glasses. He couldn’t help but give a bittersweet smile. Stan had been so carefully planning a nice night for them… so what could have possibly taken him away? He didn’t even feel like eating; he was getting too worried to eat. He just wanted to lay in bed and watch videos until Stan called him.

This is precisely what he did. He put away the plates and the glasses, smelled the roses, and headed upstairs to change into his pajamas and lay in bed, trying to ignore the way his stomach churned at Stan’s side being empty. He flipped through the TV channels, jumping every time his phone lit up in his lap. Sadly, it was just Facebook and game notifications. Maybe he should turn off notifications for everything except text messages for awhile.

It was close to 9:30pm before Stan _finally_ called. Kyle picked up in two seconds flat.

“Stan?” Kyle clutched the bedsheets nervously, chewing at his lip.

“Hey.” Stan’s voice crackled to life, immediately putting Kyle’s mind at ease. He sounded tired and frustrated, but not hurt or in trouble. “I’m so sorry about this, Kyle - seriously.”

“It’s okay.” Kyle smiled and layed down on his side, pressing the phone against his top ear. “Just… what happened? Why’d you have to leave?”

“Okay.” Stan was getting ready to tell a story. “So, you know how reliable Sarah is and everything, right? And how I’d be lost without her helping me out at the store?”

Kyle actually laughed a little, nodding along. “Yes, of course I know that. What about Sarah?”

“Well, she went to a party tonight.” He sighed. “She was gonna be the designated driver, but… well, one of her friends got roofied, but she thought it was alcohol poisoning when she collapsed. She was all freaked out and didn’t know what to do, and she didn’t want to call either of their parents, so instead she calls me. Instead of calling 911. I was like, Sarah, seriously? Call 911.”

“Obviously.”

“Right?! So, anyway, I convince her to call 911, but only if I drive over and come with them. She said she wanted an adult with her, which is crazy because 25 is barely an adult, but whatever. So… I drive over there, and when I make it the ambulance is already there carrying Sarah’s friend out on a stretcher. Sarah’s crying, her makeup running down her face - I park and immediately go over to hug her. She looked so upset, Kyle.”

“I’d be pretty upset, too,” Kyle admitted, eyes closing as he listened to Stan’s story.

“I know. So, I drive Sarah over to the hospital so she can see her friend, and when she hears her stomach’s being pumped she starts crying again and just latches onto me, bawling into my shirt. We stay like that for maybe a half hour with me trying to comfort her before a nurse comes over and says she’s ready for visitors now. After those two talk a bit, I convince Sarah to call her parents and tell them what happened, and _then_ she’s all terrified about _that_ , so I tell her that I’ll vouch for her that she did the right thing and that everything’s okay and she shouldn’t be punished. So after another half hour of me talking to her parents and trying to calm _them_ down, Sarah hugs me and says thank you a dozen times and says she’ll bake me so many brownies for work. And… now I’m driving home, talking to you through the car.”

“Wow.” Kyle breathed through the speaker, not sure what to say. He felt… happy, hearing this story. He could imagine Stan being calm and collected throughout the ordeal, being strong because Sarah needed him to be. He’d had a lot of practice dealing with him sometimes, after all. “It sounds like you’ve been through a lot.”

“Tell me about it.” He gave a long sigh, the line going silent for a few seconds. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Kyle turned onto his back, still clutching the phone. “I’m actually… really proud of you, Stan. And I’m glad everything’s okay.”

Kyle only heard white noise for a moment. “Yeah?” Stan’s voice came through, sounding much lighter and happier than before. “Thanks, Kyle. Still, I was really looking forward to taking a bath with you. Did you even eat any of the leftovers?”

“No…”

“Aww, were you worried about me~?”

“Of course I was worried, you butt munch! What was I supposed to do from that text you sent?” Stan was laughing at him now, so Kyle pouted. “Just shut up and get home already.”

“Okay, okay.” Stan was still laughing. “I’m almost home. And then I’m gonna pull you into my arms and kiss your face all over.”

Kyle felt too flustered to give a response. “God, how can you just say stuff like that.”

“Because I’m, like, super gay for you, dude.”

Kyle snorted and covered his mouth, smiling like an idiot. He felt like a high school girl calling her boyfriend on the phone. “I’m pretty gay for you, too, Stan.”

“Oh, thank God!” Stan pretended to sound relieved. “I know this is _so_ sudden, but - do you wanna go to prom with me?”

“Shut up!” Kyle laughed more, slapping the bed repeatedly as he tried to release some of this energy he now had. “Oh my God, you’re such an idiot.”

“You set me up for this.”

“What do you mean -?”

“- but at least I’m _your_ idiot~”

“I’m hanging up!”

“See you soon, carrot cake!”

Stan hung up before Kyle could yell at him over that stupid nickname.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only about ten more minutes before Stan finally arrived home. Kyle resisted the urge to run down the stairs to greet him, and instead laid in bed and listened as Stan’s footsteps went from the front door to the kitchen. He heard the microwave turn on and resisted a groan. Stan was seriously warming up food before coming to see him?!

“Hello!!”

“Agh!” Stan sounded surprised, his footsteps bounding up the stairs. “Sorry, I thought you might be asleep so I didn’t want to be loud.”

“Why would I be asleep when I knew you were coming home!”

“I don’t know!” Stan appeared in the doorway, smiling at him and just staying there, like an idiot. “Can I eat in bed? I never got to eat dinner, and I know you’ll probably want a few bites.”

Kyle pursed his lips as he considered the options. If he said no, Stan would probably go downstairs to eat, and he didn’t want to get out of bed right now. If he said yes, that meant they would probably get food in the bed. But at least he’d be able to cuddle him faster.

“Fine - bring it upstairs.”

“Awesome.” Stan grinned and took the few steps inside so he could bend over and kiss Kyle’s forehead. “We’ll have our bubble bath tomorrow night, deal?”

“Deal.” Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck, keeping him there for a few more kisses. He wished Stan would just crawl in and kiss him for the next hour, and he whined a little when Stan pulled away, chuckling.

“I’ll be right back, dear.” He kissed Kyle’s forehead again before he went back to the kitchen.

Kyle turned on his side, pouting at the empty doorway. What part of “I just miss you today” made Stan think he wanted to be apart from him for any longer than necessary??

He huffed when Stan returned, his stomach growling once he smelled the food.

Stan laughed and knelt down by the side of the bed, holding a forkful of sesame chicken out to him as he chewed his own mouthful. “Eat.”

“Fine, fine!” Kyle took the fork and ate the bite. Man, even microwaved, Chinese food was delicious. Stan stayed there for a bit, on his knees at the side of his bed as they ate. He just smiled at Kyle, so of course he smiled back. He didn’t know how Stan could do that. They were completely silent, and yet Kyle felt like they were growing closer just by staring into each other’s eyes and smiling. It was just part of the magic of Stan, he guessed.

They made it through half of the plate before Stan placed it on the nightstand and stood up, stretching out a bit and yawning. “Guess I should change, huh?”

“No.” Kyle reached out and gripped Stan’s shirt, avoiding his eyes as he blushed. He knew he was being needy, but damn it he wanted to cuddle right now. “Just come to bed. Please?”

“Kyle.” Stan breathed out his name, bending over to kiss him again, digging his hands into his hair. Kyle wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Stan’s neck again, clinging to his shirt and trying to lead him into laying on top of him. He chuckled a little and complied with Kyle’s wishes, breaking away from him just so he could support himself and swing his legs over him. “You’re lucky I changed into sweats as soon as I got home from work.”

Kyle grinned and ran a hand down Stan’s back, loving the way he shivered and closed his eyes to enjoy the touch. “I do feel very lucky right now, actually, thanks~”

Stan laughed and shook his head before kissing him again. He slipped his arms underneath Kyle’s shoulders so it was more comfortable to lay fully on top of him, as if trying to melt against his body. He smiled more when Kyle’s legs wrapped around his knees. His husband really was needy tonight, huh? It made him feel warm and… bubbly, knowing Kyle wanted and needed him so much.

Ten minutes of kissing went by before Stan pulled his head away, smiling at the adorable, confused pout on Kyle’s face. “Hey.” Stan chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Kyle’s cheek. “Earlier tonight, I was wondering… do you think it’s a good time for us to adopt?”

“What?” Kyle’s eyes widened, staring up at the ceiling in shock. He felt a fuzzy tingling inch its way from his stomach all up into his arms and neck. Stan _never_ talked about adoption - he said the idea of having a kid freaked him out still. _Let’s wait a bit more, please?_   That’s what he had heard for awhile now.

“Well,” Stan started to whisper his explanation, his breath tickling Kyle’s cheek and chin. “While I was taking care of Sarah, I thought… maybe I won’t be terrible at this parenting thing. Plus, I’m decent when we babysit Emily,” that was Kenny and Butters little two-year-old, “and I already know you’ll make a great dad, so…”

“Are you serious?” Kyle’s voice cracked, tears forming in his eyes as he smiled wide. He turned his head to kiss Stan again, laughing against his lips. “You really want to adopt now?”

“We can at least start looking at the papers and everything.” Stan smiled back, love shining in his eyes. “Get the ball rolling.”

Kyle couldn’t stop grinning as he started kissing at every inch of Stan’s face. “Yes! I would love that, Stan - I would love that so much!” Finally, they could be a “real” family, have a little boy to teach lessons to and love and play with and, and...!

“Calm down, Kyle.” Stan laughed as he wiped at his husband’s tears.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Kyle snapped, pulling Stan into another kiss so he couldn’t say anything else. “How can I possible calm down?!”

“I don’t know,” Stan admitted, grinning as he began to feel up Kyle’s shirt. “But let me try and calm you down~”

Kyle flushed and closed his eyes, leaning up into his touch. “Fine, fine.” _Finally_ Stan was starting to kiss at his neck, lighting the hot embers that would soon blaze across his hole body as they stoked the flames together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For tonight, Kyle had been expecting a romantic home-date with the love of his life. On top of that, he got the promise that they could add a third member to their family.

Their lives truly were perfect right now.


End file.
